Wieczny pasażer (humoreska)
Przez tłum zalegający halę wchodową dworca w Snowiu przeciskał się gorączkowo z walizą podróżną mały, nerwowy, w wyszarzałej zarzutce człowiek. Śpieszyło mu się widocznie ogromnie, bo rozpychał gwałtownie gromady chłopów i rzucał się jak nurek w odmęt ludzkich ciał, od czasu do czasu wbijając niespokojne spojrzenie w tarczę zegara, królującego ponad morzem głów. Było już kwadrans na czwartą po południu; za 10 minut odjeżdżał pociąg w kierunku K. Czas najwyższy, by kupić bilet i znaleźć miejsce. Wreszcie po nadludzkich wysiłkach p. Agapit Kluczka przedostał się w okolice kasy, by tu stanąć w ogonku i czekać cierpliwie, aż przyjdzie nań kolej. Lecz powolne posuwanie się naprzód, o krok na minutę znać go mocno niecierpliwiło, bo wkrótce zauważyli sąsiedzi widoczną u towarzysza niedoli tendencję do przyspieszenia pielgrzymki. Wreszcie zziajany, czerwony jak upiór, z kroplami potu na twarzy dotarł pan Agapit do upragnionego okienka. Lecz teraz zaszło coś niezwykłego. Zamiast zażądać biletu, pan Kluczka otworzył pulares, zajrzał badawczo do jego wnętrza i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, odszedł drugim "odpływowym" przejściem od kasy. Jeden z podróżnych, któremu pan Agapit w czasie swej wędrówki do okna nastąpił dość silnie na nagniotek, zauważył ku niemałemu oburzeniu cały ten zagadkowy manewr i nie omieszkał zgromić go na odchodnym: - Ciśniesz się pan i pchasz naprzód jak opętany, myślałby kto, że Bóg wie, jak pilno ci odjechać... a tu odchodzisz od kasy bez biletu. Fi! Bzik, bzik! A może wybrałeś się pan w drogę bez pieniędzy? Lecz pan Agapit już nie słyszał. "Zdobywszy" symbolicznie bilet, pośpieszył nerwowym krokiem przez poczekalnię na peron. Tu już oczekiwał tłum pasażerów przybycia pociągu. Pan Kluczka przeszedł się parę razy niespokojnie po peronie i podając otwartą papierośnicę portierowi, zagadnął: - Czy pociąg spóźniony? - Tylko o kwadrans - objaśniał kolejarz, wyciągając z uśmiechem z przegródki papierosa. - Za dwie minuty będziemy go mieli na dworcu. A łaskawy pan dzisiaj na odmianę rozpoczyna turę do Kostrzan? - zapytał, filuternie przymykając oko. Pan Kluczka zmieszał się jakoś, zaczerwienił i obróciwszy na pięcie podbiegł truchcikiem poza drugi tor. Portier, znać dobry znajomy pokiwał tylko za gościem pobłażliwie głową, machnął ręką i zająwszy zwykłe stanowisko przy wejściu do poczekalni, zaczął z lubością zaciągać się papierosem. Wśród tego zajechał pociąg. Fala podróżnych zakołysała się zgodnym rytmem, pomykając ku wagonom. Rozpoczęła się stereotypowa bousculade; przewracanie się na pakunkach, tłok, ciżba, zgiełk. Pan Agapit z dziką energią wytrawnego gracza rzucił się między pierwsze szeregi atakujących; po drodze obalił jakąś sędziwą staruszkę, zdążającą do przedziału z dwoma potwornymi tobołkami, przewrócił jakąś nianię z niemowlęciem i podbił oko jakiemuś wytwornemu panu. Niezrażony ulewą przekleństw i złorzeczeń, które posypały się nań ze stron poszkodowanych, pan Kluczka wstąpił tryumfalnie na schodki, wiodące do coupe II. klasy i jednym elastycznym susem znalazł się w długim, wąskim korytarzyku. Otarł pot z czoła, uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i spojrzał złośliwie na kłębiące się w dole falangi pasażerów. Lecz gdy po pięciu minutach takiego rozkoszowania się "zajętym" miejscem usłyszał gwizd świstawki do odjazdu, w twarzy jego zaszła nagła zmiana: pan Agapit zaniepokoił się. I zanim odezwał się finalny odzew trąbki, porwał z siatki swą walizę, przemknął błyskawicą poza plecyma zdumionych podróżnych i wysiadł tylnymi drzwiami odwróconymi od dworca w kierunku magazynów. W tej chwili pociąg ruszył. Ponad głową pana Agapita zaczęły przesuwać się w coraz silniejszym tempie okna wagonów, ciemnozielone lub czarne, kadłuby wozów; z któregoś przedziału wychyliła się złośliwa głowa jakiegoś wisusa, który spostrzegłszy stojącego bezradnie poniżej mężczyznę, zagrał mu szyderczo palcami na nosie. Wreszcie prześmignął ostatni wagon i zamykając łańcuch towarzyszy swym szerokim, pleczystym grzbietem szybko zasunął się w przestrzeń. Pan Kluczka patrzył przez chwilę żałosnym spojrzeniem za znikającym pociągiem, opuściwszy bezładnie walizę, niby żywy posąg rezygnacji i smutku; potem pod krzyżowym ogniem ironicznych spojrzeń funkcjonariuszy powlókł się z powrotem do poczekalni. Tu szeregi czekających gości przerzedziły się; główny kontyngent odpłynął już z pociągiem; pozostali wyglądali parowozu, który kursował na bocznej linii, idącej na południe w stronę gór. Czasu było jeszcze sporo: pociąg odjeżdżał dopiero po szóstej wieczorem. Pan Kluczka zajął wygodne miejsce w kącie sali, zastawił się walizą, umieszczoną na stole naprzeciw i wydobywszy z kieszeni małe zawiniątko, zaczął spożywać skromny podwieczorek. Dobrze mu tu było w zacisznym zakątku, ukrytym w półmroku, który już zarzucał w salę tu i ówdzie nieznaczne zasięgi. Wyprostował leniwo nogi, oparł się o poręcz pluszowej kanapki i z całą rozkoszą oddawał się "nasiąkaniu" atmosferą poczekalni i dworca. Pan Agapit Kluczka, z zawodu mundant sądowy, był namiętnym zwolennikiem kolei i podróży. Środowisko kolejowe działało nań jak narkotyk, wstrząsało całym jego jestestwem do głębi. Zapach dymu, lokomotyw, kwaśna woń gazu świetlnego, specyficzny zaduch kopciu i sadzy rozlany w korytarzach stacyjnych przyprawiały go o słodki zawrót głowy, mąciły przytomność i jasność myślenia. Gdyby nie lichy stan zdrowia, byłby został konduktorem, by bez przerwy jeździć z jednego końca kraju w drugi. Zazdrościł też niezmiernie funkcjonariuszom kolejowym tej ciągłej nerwicy, tego wiecznego przerzucania się z pociągu na "ziemie", z "ziemi" na pociąg, niekończącej się nigdy, aż do grobowej deski jazdy i jazdy bez wytchnienia. Niestety los przykuł go do zielonego stolika i związał szpagatem nudy ze stosami zapylonych aktów i papierów. Pisarz sądowy... Spojrzał raz jeszcze w głąb swej portmonetki i z gorzkim uśmiechem wsunął ją z powrotem do kieszeni. - 30 zł. - wyszeptał z westchnieniem - a dziś dopiero 5-go. Gdyby nie te przeklęte pieniądze byłbym dziś jeszcze przed nocą w Kostrzanach wraz z tymi szczęśliwcami. Wyobraźnia przeniosła go jednym rzutem w gwarne środowisko dworca w Kostrzanach, nurzając się w zgiełku głosów, chaosie sygnałów i dreszczach dzwonków. Spod przymkniętych powiek wytoczyły się powoli dwie duże, ciche łzy i spadły na rudawe wąsiki... Nagle oprzytomniał. Otarł szybko oczy, podkręcił wąsa i poprawiwszy się na kanapce, zaczął rozglądać się po poczekalni. Wkoło panowała typowa nuda dworców rozziewana czekaniem, zszarzała monotonią powtórzeń. Ciszę sali przerywł chyba od czasu do czasu suchy kaszel jakiegoś suchotnika, ciężki, wlokący się chód znudzonego "gościa" lub szept "grzecznych" dzieci spod okna pytających o coś rodziców. Poza szybami okien przesuwały się chwilami postacie funkcjonariuszy, mignęła czerwona plama czapki urzędnika ruchu. Gdzieś z oddali dochodził histeryczny świst szybującej za dworcem maszyny... P. Agapit ześrodkował spojrzenie na najbliższym sąsiedzie z lewej, starym Żydzie - chałatniku drzemiącym od godziny w tej samej pozycji. - Pan daleko? - zagaił rozmowę. Żyd, wydrążony z sennej zadumy, popatrzył nań niechętnie, ospale. - Do Rajbrodu - ziewnął, gładząc długą, ryżą brodę. - A więc na południe, w górską stronę. I ja również wybieram się w tamtym kierunku. Ładna partia! Same jary, lasy, podgórza. Lecz trzeba bardzo uważać w ciągu jazdy - dodał, przechodząc z entuzjazmu w ton przestrogi. - A bo co? - zapytał zaniepokojony żydowin. - Strona trochę niebezpieczna; zawsze to, widzi pan, lasy, góry, parowy. Podobno pojawiają się tam od czasu do czasu zbójcy. - Aj, aj! - jęknął starozakonny. - No - nie często - ale zawsze ostrożność nie zawadzi - uspokajał Kluczka - Najlepiej jechać w jednym z wagonów środkowych i to nie we wnętrzu przedziału lecz na korytarzu. - Dlaczego, proszę pana? - Łatwiej wydostać się w razie czego; krótsza droga. Przez okno hyc! w pole i basta. P. Agapit ożywił się ogromnie i z błyszczącymi werwą oczyma zaczął roztaczać przed współpasażerem obrazy ewentualnych niebezpieczeństw, jakie mogą grozić podróżnym na tej przestrzeni. Kluczka "przechodził" przez tzw. "moment ostrzegawczy", innymi słowy "stał w znaku ostrzeżeń", jak lubił to u siebie określać. Było to pierwsze niby intermedium, które rozgrywało się zawsze w poczekalni, dokąd wracał po odbyciu pierwszej "symbolicznej podróży" do K. Zwyczajnie padał ofiarą tej złowieszczej konstelacji ducha pana Agapitowego najbliższy współtowarzysz lub towarzyszka podróży, których przypadek umieścił w jego pobliżu. Kluczka wysilał się na wymyślanie tysięcznych możliwych i niemożliwych niebezpieczeństw, które malował nader plastycznie z niewolącą ku sobie siłą sugestii. I nieraz osiągał efekt niebywały; parę razy zdarzyło mu się, że po takiej rozmowie niejedna przerażona jejmość rezygnowała z podróży, odkładając ją do "spokojniejszych czasów", lub też, gdy jazda była koniecznością nieuniknioną, z pobożnym westchnieniem wsuwała grubszy datek do skarbonki kolejowej z napisem: "Na intencję szczęśliwej podróży"... Pobudki, jakie kierowały Kluczką w "stadium ostrzeżeń", były natury dość złożonej i niejasnej. Niewątpliwie pewną rolę odgrywało tu i pragnienie zemsty na tych "szczęśliwcach", jak nazywał podróżnych za to, że jadą "naprawdę" - pragnienie głęboko utajone w sercu, do którego by się niechętnie przyznał; równocześnie jednak wchodziło w grę i inne uczucie, nadając całemu splotowi nastrojowemu specjalne zabarwienie. Oto p. Agapit roztaczając przed oczyma swych ofiar obrazy ewentualnej grozy położenia, tym samym doznawał wraz z nimi intensywnych przeżyć na tle środowiska kolejowego i zdobywał w ten sposób jeden surogat jazdy więcej. Tak wchodził "moment ostrzegawczy" w kompleks tęsknot i wrażeń podróżniczych, o które przede wszystkim chodziło... Stacyjny zegar wybił dźwięcznie godzinę szóstą. W sali wszczął się ruch. Z kątów wychyliły się senne postacie i otrząsłszy się z drzemoty, chwytały nerwowo za pakunki, zmierzając ku oszklonym drzwiom na peron. P. Agapit urwał w połowie rozpoczęte zdanie, poprawił na sobie narzutkę, wyprostował się i elastycznym krokiem zbliżył się ku wyjściu. Portier ustępując pod naporem zniecierpliwionych gości, usunął się w głąb peronu. Tłum wylał się na zewnątrz, unosząc z sobą zdenerwowanego już Kluczkę. Przepychając się przez drzwi, spotkał p. Agapit ironiczne spojrzenie funkcjonariusza, lecz udał, że w roztargnieniu tego nie dostrzega. - Jechał cię sęk! - pomyślał, wyprzedzając jakiegoś jegomościa. A już pociąg zajechał z brawurą przed stację i wyrzucał na boki długie, białe leje pary. Ponieważ ścisk był tym razem mniejszy, p. Agapit "zdobył" łatwo wyborne miejsce w klasie I i rozsiadł się na czerwonym pluszu poduszek. Z powodu skrzyżowania z pośpiesznym z F. pociąg zatrzymał się w Snowiu dłużej niż zwykle i Kluczka mógł dobrej pół godziny oddawać się iluzjom "jazdy symbolicznej" w stronę gór. Lecz gdy już przeleciał mimo oczekiwany pospieszny i zniknął w dali wśród tumanów dymu, p. Agapit ściągnął nieznacznie z siatki walizę i ukradkiem wymknął się ku schodkom na zewnątrz. Gdy w minutę potem rozległ się pożegnalny jęk trąbki, zbiegł niespostrzeżony przez nikogo po stopniach w dół i znalazł się z powrotem w poczekalni. Po drodze okupił się ponownie jednym papierosem u p. Wawrzyszyna, portiera, który już zbyt natarczywie zaglądał mu w oczy. W ogóle musiał biedak co pewien czas opłacać się służbie kolejowej, by przez palce patrzyła na jego "wybryki". Znano go też powszechnie na dworcu pod przydomkiem "wiecznego pasażera" lub też drugim, mniej pochlebnym "nieszkodliwego bzika". Tymczasem pociąg odjechał i rozpoczęło się drugie intermedium. Poczekalnia opustoszała zupełnie. Najbliższy pociąg osobowy w kierunku D. przychodził dopiero o 10 wieczorem; ludziom nie spieszyło się na dworzec. Stację obsiadły przedwieczorna nuda i dumanie: rozpanoszyły się szare pajęczą przędzą po pustych ławkach, rozziewały po wnękach i kątach. Pod stropem sali błąkało się parę much, brzęcząc monotonnie i z dziwnym uporem okrążało duży, wisiorami strojny pająk. Poprzez okna rozbłysły na przestrzeni pierwsze ognie zwrotnic, wtargnęły świetlne strugi elektrycznych bań. W półmroku zamkniętej poczekalni snuła się samotna sylwetka sądowego pisarza, zgarbiona jakaś, zgięta, przybita nisko do ziemi... Kluczka studiował w promieniu reflektora peronowego stary już, wystrzępiany rozkład jazdy, obliczał ceny biletów, wyszukiwał fikcyjne "połączenia" parowozów. W końcu z wypiekami na twarzy wyznaczył najdokładniej w świecie rutę, jaką obiecywał sobie odbyć "naprawdę" kolo Wielkiej Nocy po otrzymaniu dwutygodniowego urlopu i dodatku świątecznego do pensji. Gdy kończył już obliczenia i przeglądał raz jeszcze drobnym, precyzyjnym "maczkiem" sporządzone notatki, nagle w sali pojaśniało; spod sufitu strzeliło pięć elektrycznych rac, ze ścian bluznęło parę jasnożółtych rzutów: poczekalnia przybrała atmosferę wieczorną. Klamka drzwi tylnych poruszyła się ku dołowi i do sali weszło paru podróżnych. Nastrój rozwiał się bezpowrotnie. Wszystko stało się jasne jak w biały dzień. Pan Agapit zajął zwykłe miejsce obserwacyjne w cieniu pieca koło jakiejś niewiasty w wieku nieokreślonym. Osoba znać była nerwowa, wnosząc ze specjalnego tiku w kątach ust i ruchów wypadliwych. Kluczce zrobiło się nagle ogromnie jej żal i postanowił ukoić niespokojną sąsiadkę. - Pani dobrodziejka - pochylił się ku damie, przybierając wyraz pełen niemal seraficznej słodyczy - prawdopodobnie bardzo poddaje się nastrojowi podróżniczemu? Dama zaskoczona znienacka popatrzyła nań trochę obco. - Po prostu - tłumaczył jedwabistym głosem p. Agapit - po prostu cierpi czcigodna pani na tzw. febrę kolejową. Znam to, łaskawa Pani. Znam aż nadto dobrze. Ja również do dziś dnia, chociaż niby w tej materii bywalec, nie mogę jakoś zapanować nad środowiskiem kolejowym. Działa na mnie ciągle z jednakową siłą. Kobieta spojrzała łaskawiej. - Istotnie czuję się trochę podniecona; może nie tyle czekającą mnie jazdą, ile niepewnością, jak sobie dam radę po przybyciu do celu. Nie znam zupełnie miejscowości, do której zmuszoną jestem jechać, nie wiem, do kogo się zwrócić, gdzie przenocować. Chodzi o pierwsze, nader przykre chwile bezpośrednio po przyjeździe. Pan Agapit zatarł z zadowoleniem ręce: dama ułatwiła mu cudownie przejście do "momentu informacyjno-objaśniającego", który z kolei rzeczy wyłaniał się na horyzoncie wieczornym. Dobył z bocznej kieszeni surduta potężny plik papierów i notatek i rozkładając go przed sobą na stole, zwrócił się z życzliwym uśmiechem do sąsiadki: - Na szczęście mogę służyć pani daleko idącymi informacjami. Czy wolno wiedzieć, dokąd łaskawa pani jedzie? - Do Ujścia Wyżniego. - Znakomicie. Zaraz będziemy wiedzieli o nim coś więcej. Zaglądnijmy do spisu stacji na końcu... Ujście Wyżnie... - jest! Linia S-D, str. 30. Wybornie!... Czas odejścia pociągów: osobowy 4.30 w nocy, 11.20 przed południem, i 10.03 wieczorem. Cena biletu II klasy K. 10,40. Przejdźmy do szczegółów lokalnych. Ujście Wyżnie - wzniesienie ponad poziom morza: 210 m. - miasto wielkości trzeciorzędnej - 20.000 mieszkańców; sąd powiatowy, starostwo, szkoła wydziałowa, 1 gimnazjum... Dama przerwała tok objaśnień niecierpliwym gestem ręki. - Hotele, kochany panie, czy są jakie hotele? - Zaraz... zaraz będą... Są! 2 zajazdy, 1 gospoda pod "Czapką Niewidką" i hotel "Imperial". To dla nas! Otóż hotel "Imperial" - tuż koło dworca na prawo, 2 minuty drogi - słoneczne, duże pokoje od 3 K. w górę - obsługa pierwszorzędna, opał stosownie do żądania, elektryka, winda, łaźnia parowa na dole - 3 minuty drogi powolnym, spokojnym chodem - obiady, kolacje, kuchnia domowa znakomita. Mein Liebchen, was... Tu ugryzł się p. Agapit w język, orientując się, że w zapale informacyjnym posunął, się za daleko. Dama promieniała: - Dziękuję panu, serdecznie dziękuję. Czy pan jest zawodowym informatorem przy tutejszej stacji? - zagadnęła, wydobywając z torebki portmonetkę. Kluczka zmieszał się. - Ależ nie, proszę pani. Proszę mnie nie uważać za agenta biura informacyjnego. Ja tylko tak z amatorstwa, z czysto idealnych pobudek. Z kolei ją ogarnęło zakłopotanie. - Przepraszam pana bardzo i jeszcze raz dziękuję. Podała mu rękę, którą on po rycersku ucałował. - Agapit Kluczka, "urzędnik" sądowy - przedstawił się, uchylając kapelusza. Był w różowym humorze: stadium informacyjne wypadło dziś nadspodziewanie. To też gdy koło 10 rzucił portier w salę stentorowym głosem hasło do odjazdu, "wieczny pasażer" dokonał wszystkich swych symbolicznych ewolucji ze zdwojoną energią dwudziestokilkuletniego młodzieńca. A chociaż po ponownym nawrocie do poczekalni intermezzo trzecie nie zapowiadało się ponętnie, przecież górna temperatura nie opadła i dusza pana Agapita kołysała się słodkim wspomnieniem stadium drugiego. Mimo to, dzisiejszej "turze" nie było sądzone szczęśliwe zakończenie. Bo gdy w dwie godziny później tj. po 12 w nocy usiłował Kluczka wśród niebywałego tłoku wedrzeć się z walizą do przedziału III klasy, nagle uczuł, że ktoś go silnie szarpnął za kołnierz i gwałtem ściąga ze stopnia. Oglądnąwszy się z pasją, ujrzał w świetle latarni śródtorowej rozgniewaną twarz konduktora i usłyszał w zgiełku głosów następującą apostrofę widocznie dla niego przeznaczoną: - Wynoś się pan stąd do stu diabłów! Ścisk, że szpilki nie rzucisz, a ten bzik mimo wszystko pnie się po schodach jak opętany i roztrąca ludzi, by potem drugą stroną wyskoczyć w chwili odjazdu. Znam cię ptaszku nie od dzisiaj i mam już od dawna na oku! No, ruszaj stąd do stu piorunów, bo wezwę na pomoc żandarma! Nie ma czasu dzisiaj na zaspakajanie głupkowatych chętek wariatów! Odurzony, przestraszony do szpiku kości Kluczka ujrzał się niespodziewanie poza nawiasem pasażerów i jak pijany zatoczył się gdzieś pod słupy peronu. - Dobrze ci tak - szeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby - po co było pchać się do III klasy zamiast do I lub II? Pośledni przedział, poślednia służba - zawsze ci to mówiłem. Poznać pana po cholewach. Trochę uspokojony tym wywodem, poprawił wymiętą zarzutkę i chyłkiem wyniósł się z peronu do poczekalni, stamtąd do hali wchodowej, a stąd na ulicę. Miał dość na dzisiaj "podróży" - zajście ostatnie zniechęciło go do dokończenia dzisiejszej tury, skracając mu ją o jedną godzinę... Było już po północy. Miasto spało. Pogasły światła przydrożnych gospód, przygłuchły głosy piwiarń i restauracji. Gdzieniegdzie rozświetlała mrok ulicy hen daleko na zakręcie suchotnicza latarnia, gdzieniegdzie prześlizgnął się po chodniku mdły blask z jakiejś podziemnej nory. Ciszę snu przerywał niekiedy spieszny chód spóźnionego przechodnia lub dalekie wycie psów spuszczonych z łańcucha... Wąską, krętą uliczką, pnącą się gdzieś w górę wśród zapadłych zaułków nad rzeką wlókł się powoli z walizą w ręce wieczysty pasażer. Głowa ciążyła mu ołowiem, nogi stąpały sztywnie, drewniane, jak szczudła. Wracał do domu na parę godzin snu przed świtem, bo nazajutrz rano czekało nań biura a po godzinie trzeciej jak dzisiaj, jak wczoraj, jak od lat już niepamiętnych "symboliczna podróż". Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Demon ruchu